Meeting between two kings
by LostAestas
Summary: Short story about a meeting between Luffy and Gol D. Roger
It was night. Everything was calm…

However, if it was so calm why did he wake up in the middle of the night? Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't be awake to this time; really, normally it was hard to wake him up, except it was for meat or an adventure. Which let him to his first question: Why was he awake? Suddenly he had a feeling that something interesting had happened and if he knows one thing for true than that he could always trust his instincts. He was a creature of instinct not one of complex deduction. Standing up he silently go to the door and took care to not to wake up his Nakama and go outside.

It was surprisingly clear and peacefully on deck which maybe (maybe only because of the try to seem polite) be a result of the sleeping crew, because if you're serious they were the reason of every chaos what happens. He walked towards his favorite place on the whole ship, his place, from which he could overlook every single thing what take place and be also the first person who knows when they're sail straightway to a new adventure. But when he arrived on his place he noticed a shadow, no rather a man sitting on his place. The man was tall and he was wearing a long red coat over his shoulders. However what him interested him more was why this man was sitting on HIS place.

'Hey, what are you doing their? This is my place!' He shouted, but before he could launch into the strange man, he heard a quiet chuckling.

'Forgive me; I wasn't aware of this fact. I can understand why you like this place so much. It's really beautiful view from here.' The stranger said and stood up slowly. He turned around and through the soft light of the moon and the stars revealed the face of the strange person.

'Wow, what a cool moustache!'

The stranger gave him a short odd look, before he burst out laughing.

'You really are a strange guy.'

'Why?'

'Normally you don't be so nice to persons you don't know and who appear on your ship.'

'Why?'

'I could be an enemy.'

'Nope, you are no enemy. An enemy wouldn't have such a cool moustache!'

The stranger chuckled again.

'I can't say something against this impressive logic. Moreover, you're right I'm no enemy. I came here to talk with you'

'About your moustache?'

'No.' The other deadpanned.

'Oh, why not?'

The other sighed before talking again 'You are the captain, aren't you?'

'Yes, of course I'm the captain!'

'And do you trust your underlings?'

'They aren't my underlings. I don't want them to be. I don't want to have that kind of relationship with them. They're my friends, my Nakama!' He shouted and frowned as if he couldn't understand why somebody would even imagine something like this, which he couldn't by the way.

The other man smiled and looked to the stars. His eyes looked a little bit sad, but still he smiled.

'I had Nakama too, you know.' He said quietly and his eyes became somewhat longing. 'I really liked, no rather loved, sailing with them. It was the greatest time of my life, till the end.'

'Till the end? Why don't you sail anymore?'

'Every adventure has an end, so has had mine an end too. Nerveless I wouldn't change one thing. I had chosen my end myself, to my conditions. For more I couldn't have asked…' The man seemed to be lost in his thoughts and the conversation came to a stop. After a while in which they both only listen to the roar of the wind. After a while, the stranger began to speak again 'Why did you become a pirate?' The man didn't expect this reaction from the boy, truly, he didn't really expect something unparticular, but he was still surprised when the teen in front of him began shouting euphorically with a large grin on his face 'I'm going to become Pirate King!'

'Why?'

'Because the Pirate King is the freest man in the world!'

Suddenly the man was been remembered on himself and on a time before he had became a legend, when he was only a pirate with a dream. Yes, maybe it has been an absurd dream and many people had laughed about him because of it. But he still had been ready to give everything to fulfill his dream and he also had people who had been crazy enough to be willing to follow him on his way. He had showed everyone that dreams are important, because what is a pirate without dreams? He also had managed to let the world in a new pirate era and may, so hoped he, give his legend to a new successor who was worth it. Finally, he may found know what he had hoped for in the teen that was standing in front of him.

He smiled and slowly stood up and so slowly he approached the captain and hopefully the next Pirate King. 'What's your name?'

The teen's face split into a large grin. 'Monkey D. Luffy.'

'Ok, then Monkey D. Luffy, never give your dream up. Never.'

'I wouldn't and if I would die by doing so.' The future King said to the past King.

Everything was been said, nothing more has had to say. The Gol D. Roger walked behind Monkey D. Luffy and vanished then. Truly, he only wasn't there anymore, when Luffy turned around. He frowned about the strange guy who talked about something so obvious and didn't even stay until breakfast. By the way, he could have something meat now, because it seemed like his instincts were wrong tonight… nothing interesting had happened.


End file.
